Our Moment in Time
by TalesFromTheVoidContest
Summary: Alice has discovered a new gift. Not only can she see the future, but she can travel to the past. She gives Edward and Bella the gift of one moment in time, when they are both human, by taking Bella back to 1918 for one night of steamy passion.


Tales From The Void Contest

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

Word Count:9,999 Pairing: Edward and Bella

Summary: Alice has discovered a new gift. Not only can she see the future, but she can travel to the past. She gives Edward and Bella the gift of one moment in time, when they are both human, by taking Bella back to 1918 for one night of steamy passion.

**A/N : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**Warning: 18 and older please. Sexual situations, aka, one very juicy lemon.**

**Our Moment in Time**

**Forks, Washington**  
><strong>Bella Swan's Bedroom<strong>  
><strong>10:48 pm<strong>  
><strong>The night before Bella attends her first day of school after moving in with Charlie.<strong>

"So, this is her, huh?" Emmett chuckled, looking down at the sleeping form of a petite brunette.

"Yup," Alice giggled.

"This is the girl that Edward waited almost 100 years for?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Uh huh, and he's going to meet her tomorrow!" Alice said, jumping up and down.

"She's cute," Emmett chuckled.

"She smells good," Jasper said from the porch roof, just outside her bedroom window.

"You can come in Jasper," Alice said soothingly. "I know you won't hurt her."

"Edward might hurt us if you know he's going to feel about her like you say," Rosalie warned.

"It's going to be fine. It's not _that_dangerous…. And Bella is going to beg me to do it," Alice insisted.

"Then why don't we wait until she does?" Rosalie continued grilling Alice.

"Cause, by then Edward will forbid it," Alice admitted sheepishly.

"God Alice! I'm out of here," Rosalie said.

"Please, I have to do this!"

"Then do it, you don't need us," Rosalie huffed.

Actually I do need you. I'm afraid, that once I taste her blood, I won't be able to stop," she said so softly that it would have been inaudible to human ears. Yet it captured the attention of every vampire in the room, even the one still sitting on the roof of the porch.

"You're going to bite her?" Jasper asked, sticking his head in the window and quickly holding his breath.

"No, I'm not going to bite her, just cut her a little," she said, glancing at Bella. "I need to drink some of her blood…..but I won't change her." Alice stared at the ground, looking not so sure of herself for a minute. "It's different. I'm getting her into me, not me into her."

"Hot," Emmett said, playfully breaking the tension.

Rosalie swatted him not so playfully.

"I just need to get a pulse point, like her neck, inner thigh, or wrist."

"Thigh," Emmett grinned.

Crack!

Rosalie's hand hit Emmett's head. She growled at him.

Emmett smiled sheepishly.

During the commotion, which had lasted all of 1 second at vampire speed, Jasper had entered the room and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. "Baby, are you sure this is a good idea? What exactly are you planning to do?"

"I told you. A few months ago I realized not only can I see the future, I can see the past. Like travel to it in my mind. I know I'm not really there, but I can interact with the people there, at least in their minds."

The room was silent, with the exception of Bella's breathing which was slow and even. She was completely unaware that, not only were there four lethal monsters in her room, but they were debating what could turn out to be a lethal decision for her.

"That is so awesome Ali, but what does that have to do with Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I think I can take people with me."

"_Think_?" Emmett said cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I have been practicing with animals."

"And did it work love?" Jasper asked turning her to face him.

"Well sort of. After I bit them, and their blood became part of me, we were able to go back together. I could feel them with me and see them with me."

"That's awesome, why do you look so sad."

"Well it only half worked. I couldn't get them back because, I um, I couldn't stop drinking, so they died."

"Fuck! No fucking way," Rosalie said hopping out of the open window and onto the porch with her hand on her hip. "Come on Emmett."

Emmett looked back and forth between her and Jasper.

"Ali, why do you want to do this if it's so dangerous?" Jasper asked softly.

"Cause it's the _only_ thing she is going to ask for. I've seen it. I know. She is going to give it all up, _for him, for us_. She is going to become one of _us_. I'm sure of it. And all that she asks for, from any of us, is for this one night. One night with him as a human.

The room was silent again for half a second.

"I'll help you baby," Jasper said hugging her tight.

"I'm staying," Emmett said to Rosalie.

"I'll be in the woods digging a hole for the body," Rosalie said sarcastically and disappeared into the night.

Jasper and Emmett stood there, just looking at Alice

"Alice, why don't you tell us exactly what you are planning to do," Jasper said, using the last of his air.

"I need to make a small cut, so that I can drink her blood. I don't want to bite her because I'm afraid  
>that I might get some venom in her. But that is the back-up plan. If anything goes wrong, rip me off of her and change her, ok?"<p>

Emmett nodded.

Jasper looked worried.

"It won't though. I've seen it," Alice said smiling.

"So how long do you stay on her?" Jasper asked.

"About a minute. It will seem a lot longer to her, and to me. Instead of sixty seconds it will feel more like six hours, maybe more. It's a lot like a dream."

"Ok, Ali, but I think you should go for her wrist," Jasper suggested. "If Edward is really going to like her, then he is going to be pissed off enough without us doing it at her thigh."

"He is more than going to like her, Jasper; he is going to marry her. This is my wedding gift," Alice sighed.

She reached up to her ear and removed a small butterfly post earring. She held it to Bella's wrist.

Emmett cocked his head.

"It's gonna leave a scar. At least I want it to look cute."

Emmett rolled his eyes at Alice's statement.

She ignored him and looked at Bella. "I'm sorry," she said as she pressed the butterfly into her wrist cutting the skin in the exact shape of her earring.

Bella gasped in her sleep.

"One minute," Alice said bringing her lips to Bella's wrist.

APOV  
>When I opened my eyes Bella was standing in front of a full length mirror staring at her in a wedding dress. I had spent a lot of time setting this up for her, picking just the right clothing, locations, times, but this was even better than I could have imagined. She looked stunning, and I told her so.<p>

"Bella, you look beautiful," I said smiling.

Bella didn't seem to hear me. She continued to just stare at herself in the mirror. Finally she blinked.

"Am I, um, this must be a dream," she laughed.

"Kind of," I answered.

I was glad that she was taking it well. I wanted to reassure her, but also let her know it wasn't really a dream. She would remember this, and so would Edward. At least I thought they would. It might take some time though, because sometimes even I couldn't remember what happened on one of these 'flashbacks'.

"It's the most realistic dream I've ever had," Bella said fingering the lace on her dress.

I laughed.

"So, then who are you?" she asked, still staring at herself in the mirror.

"I'm Alice, and you are I are going to be the best of friends," I giggled.

"Oh, Alice, like Alice in Wonderland," Bella said shaking her head. "This is one crazy dream."

"It's not really a dream Bella. I had to tell you that in case you want to change your mind. It might feel like a dream, and I can assure you, that you are not in the same place or time you were when you went to sleep last night, but this is more than a dream. What happens in this dream will feel real, and if it feels real for more than once person, who is to say that it isn't real?"

She stared at me with a dazed expression on her face.

"Let me try again," I giggled. "Just think of this as a magic spell. You are no longer in Forks, Washington, in the twenty-first century; you are in Chicago, Illinois, in 1918. And you are going to have a magical night. That is all you really need to know. "

I handed her a bouquet of flowers and lead her out of the room and down the long hall to the vestibule of the church.

She looked so beautiful between the flowers and her dress. She looked perfect.

We walked in silence towards the sound of softly playing organ music.

"Alice, you said you had to tell me that this wasn't really a dream in case I wanted to change my mind. Change my mind about what?"

"About marrying him," I said nodding towards the church. Her eyes followed mine down the aisle to Edward who was standing at the altar.

I watched as their eyes met. I could easily pick up the sound of her heartbeat and I listened excitedly as I heard it race. Knowing I had done the right thing, I smiled to myself.

I was going to make an excuse as to why I couldn't attend the wedding, but it didn't seem to matter, because all that Bella could see was Edward. She started moving down the aisle towards him. Their pull already affecting her.

I wanted to stay. It broke my heart to have to leave. But I couldn't risk Edward seeing me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'll be at your next one." I watched Bella move down the aisle, and when I was certain things would go as planned, I left the church, to take care of the second reason I was here.

BPOV

I walked down the aisle.

Like a moth to a flame.

My eyes never leaving his.

I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He looked as nervous as I felt.

_Oh my God. He's so hot, _I thought. _What the hell am I doing? I'm not really going to marry him! Am I?_

I felt my heart race and my hands get sweaty.

I thought about what Alice had said to me. About how this wasn't a dream and that I had a choice whether or not to get married. Then why didn't it feel like I had a choice? Why did it feel like we were two magnets being pulled toward each other?

I knew there was really no decision.

That I couldn't stop.

That I wanted this.

I smiled as I walked the rest of the way down the aisle, stopping when I reached the altar.

He was so close.

I couldn't breathe properly.

I opened my mouth and took in a few shaky breaths and noticed that he was doing the same.

I watched his hand, as if it moving in slow motion. It reached out for mine.  
>It felt like a thousand volts of electricity passed between us when his hand touched mine. But instead of flinching, or pulling back from the shock our hands grasped each other tightly as if they were the only things left holding us on earth.<p>

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of Edward and Isabella

_"Edward," _I thought_. "His name was Edward."_

Before I could even complete my thought, I heard my name leave his lips in a low breathy whisper, "Isabella."

That one word made my stomach do summersaults.

I don't remember much of the ceremony. I do remember saying I do, and I remember hearing Edward's voice as he repeated the vows.

It was like his voice was connected to invisible strings just on the other side of my belly button. Each time he spoke I felt a little tug towards him.

And then.

Everything stopped.

"You may now kiss the bride."

EPOV

I didn't remember how I got there, standing at the end of the altar in church. I didn't know how or why I was there, but I was there.

I had considered leaving, for a moment. That is, until I saw her.

Her... hell, I didn't even know her name. But every cell in my body seemed to know her. As she walked towards me, I found it hard to breathe. My mouth filled with saliva.

I swallowed.

Once.

Twice.

She would at some point have to realize this was a mistake, that I was not the man she was to marry.

I waited for her to stop, run, anything.

But she kept coming.

How much longer would I have in her presence?

I didn't know.

But I did know that I had to touch her at least once before she fled.

I reached out my hand and was amazed as I watched her stretch hers out to meet mine. I felt a tingle when I'd touched girl's hands before, but what I felt, when her fingertips touched mine, was more like being electrocuted.

I thought for sure she would finch, move away, but instead she grabbed onto my hand as if it were the only real thing in the room. As if it were the only thing keeping here here in this place, and I held on as well.

I looked into her eyes, trying to figure out if any of this was real. It felt so real, but it couldn't be. First, I didn't know any women as beautiful as the creature who now stood before me, holding my hand. Second, if I did, I doubt she would be standing at the altar with me.

"Dearly beloved," the pastor called out, pulling me from my thoughts. He continued "We are gathered here to witness the union of Edward and Isabella."

"Isabella," I breathed. It was such a beautiful name, like her.

The rest of the ceremony was like many of the weddings I have gone to, but the words blended together and I had trouble concentrating on the service with Bella's hand in mine.

I did hear the words, "You may now kiss the bride," crystal clear.

I looked at the beautiful woman standing before me, Bella, and leaned down to give her a kiss.

It only lasted a second, but I that second, everything felt right. It was like all of the stars in the heavens converged into white bright white light. I wanted nothing more than to be in that place forever.

With the ceremony over, I escorted Bella down the aisle towards the vestibule.

"I uh, I'm not sure what we are supposed to do now," I stammered looking at the goddess that was now my wife.

"I have this for you," the minister said catching up to us, and handing me an envelope.

He walked away and left me standing with my beautiful bride. On the envelope was writing in beautiful penmanship, Bella and Edward.

"Bella?" I questioned, looking at her.

"Uh, yeah, everyone calls me Bella," she breathed.

"Bella," I repeated loving the sound of it on my lips.

"What is it?" she asked, looking back at the envelope.

I opened the envelope and removed the card it contained.

"Dear Edward and Bella," I began to read to her. "Congratulations! I am so excited for you. I know that you are probably wondering what is going on. I can't explain everything, but I need you to know that what you are feeling for each other is real. This feeling, this love that you are feeling, is real. It is just meant for another time, another place…. But tonight is your night. It may seem like a dream, but you are both here, and I assure you, that it is very real. Please enjoy yourself. Dinner is waiting for you in your room. Love and Kisses, Alice."

There was a hotel key in the envelope. Congress Plaza Hotel was written on the tag.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Surely this beautiful creature, this woman standing in front of me was going to storm off at such a suggestion. Despite what I was feeling, we had just met. This was 1918, and while people were more modern about certain things than they had been even a decade ago, there was no way a respectable lady would go to a hotel room with a man, a stranger.

"Isabella…. Bella," I stammered out quickly, hoping to get my say before she came to her senses and left me standing there. "I'm sorry about the letter. I don't know anyone named Alice, and I most certainly would not expect you to join me for dinner in a hotel room."

"You wouldn't?" she asked, her brow wrinkled.

What kind of man must she think I am, to ask such a question?

"Of course not, I am a gentleman. I would never presume that a single woman would even consider entering the hotel room of another man."

"But, I'm not single, am I?" she said quietly. "I'm married."

For a moment, my heart sank, thinking she meant that she had a husband, that she was taken, and then that same heart, that had almost stopped beating a moment earlier, soared when I realized that she did have a husband, that she was taken, by me.

I wanted to dance with joy. Was it possible that she was willing to go to the hotel with me? To let me spend more time with her? Get to know her?

"Does that mean you would like to have dinner with me?" I asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

She looked up at me with those big doe eyes and bit her lower lip. "Yes," she said softly.

Strange things started to happen to my body. I felt my pants become tighter. What was wrong with me? This woman, my wife, had just agreed to have dinner with me, not consummate our marriage. Had she?

The thought of that raced around in my head, causing my pants to become even tighter. I prayed that she wouldn't notice, hoping perhaps that she wasn't aware of male anatomy.

"Edward?" she said, bringing my attention back to her, as if it had ever left.

"Oh yes. I am so sorry," I said taking her hand and leading her out of the church.

It was bright and sunny outside as we walked down the street. I had never felt more proud to have a woman on my arm. We walked down Michigan Avenue heading for the Congress Plaza Hotel. It was a relatively new hotel, and I had yet to be inside of it.

Everyone we passed seemed to stare at Bella's beauty. She did look stunning in her wedding dress.

When we entered the hotel, I was so eager to get Bella to our room, so I could get to know her better, I didn't even notice the man standing in our way.

"Edward," he said happily. "I hear congratulations are in order!"

"Oh, Dr. Cullen," I said, feeling surprised that he knew I was married. Well of course he knew. Bella was wearing a wedding dress, and I was in a suit. "Thank you."

"And this must be Bella, your lovely bride."

"Yes," I said stunned he knew her name. Even I didn't know her name until less than an hour ago. "How did you know her name?"

"Oh, I just met your friend Alice. Lovely girl," he said smiling, like he knew something that both Bella and I didn't.

"Where is she?" I asked looking around. "I wanted to meet her." I had questions, but I also wanted to thank her. Somehow I knew she was responsible for this entire situation.

"She just left. I was about to leave too. She did tell me to look you up and schedule an appointment for you in two weeks."

"An appointment? Why? I am healthy."

"Well, she seemed very clear. Why don't we just play along? If you are fine, then you can go home."

"Uh, ok," I stammered.

"Well congratulations again," he said smiling, and walked out of the door.  
>Bella and I continued our quest to get to our room.<p>

When we got to the room, I had to steady my hand to get the key in the lock. I had no idea what I was so nervous about. It was just dinner… in a hotel room….. with my wife.

The lock clicked and I turned the knob. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before I realized the protocol of the situation. I grabbed Bella and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her into the room.

While this might have seemed like a romantic gesture, once in the room, I wasn't sure where or how to set her down. I was afraid that if I tried to set her down so that she was once again standing, it would be awkward and she might fall, but if I set her on the bed, what kind of message was I sending?

She seemed to make the decision for me because at that moment she chose to look up into my eyes. I had this overwhelming desire to kiss her. I looked at her perfect pink lips, trying to control my desire. When I looked to her eyes, I saw the same desire reflected back at me.

All caution was gone. I brought my lips to hers, pressing against her roughly. A moment after our lips touched, she did something amazing, wonderful…. bold.

She opened her mouth and began sucking on my lower lip. I gasped in surprise opening my mouth. And when I did, I found her tongue in mingling with mine.

It wasn't like I was an experienced kisser. I had kissed a few girls, but it was never like this. I knew that in some places some women were more exotic, but in Chicago, in 1918, women did not kiss like this!

But then, I knew she was from another place, another time, maybe even another world. It was much easier to believe that I was kissing an angel from heaven, than a mere mortal woman.

I set her down effortlessly, feeling her body slide against mine as her feet found the floor. I didn't release her from my grasp. The only difference was instead of looking at her face sideways, I was now staring down into her big doe eyes.

I watched her pink tongue dart out and quickly lick her lips.

I looked at her lustfully, fully prepared to move in for another kiss, as it was the thing my body craved second to oxygen, perhaps more than oxygen.

I inhaled deeply, not only to get enough oxygen for the kiss I was about to begin, but also to take in her delicious scent. Strawberries and honey.

What I wasn't expecting was the scent of real food. I turned my head, allowing myself half a second to glance away from her. There, on the table near the large window were several dishes covered with silver lids.

I glanced back and Bella, who was still staring at me, her mouth slightly parted. I wanted to just forget the food, and indulge myself in what my body craved. Her. But the practical side of me knew that I should eat, that I should let her eat. Yet I still wanted her more than any food.

"Would you like to eat dinner, Bella?" I heard myself say. _Damn, why did my manners have to make an appearance now?_

"Hmmmm?" she replied, still looking slightly dazed from our kiss. _Hell yeah!_I couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction knowing that she was as affected by the kiss as I was.

"It looks like our friend Alice, has provided us with dinner. Would you like to eat?" I said again, half hoping that she would say no, and resume kissing me.

"Oh, um sure," she said, blushing slightly.

I don't think that if I lived to be 100, I would ever get sick of that blush.

I pulled out her chair for her and we sat down to eat. The meal was all of my favorites. I began to wonder how well this Alice knew me.

"So," Bella said, breaking the silence. "Do you understand any of this?"

I laughed at her honesty. "No, not really. I have no idea what's going on. But I do know that there is no other place I'd rather be."

"Yeah," she smiled. "There is no other time or place I'd rather be, either."

As wrapped up as I was in watching her mouth move as she formed her words, it didn't escape me that she said _time_or place. It again made we wonder if she was from an entire other place, or dimension, entirely.

"So, Edward, tell me about yourself," she said starting to eat her dinner.

I watched as the food disappeared into her mouth. I had never seen anything so erotic in my life.

_Get a grip Masen. It's just food. And the lady, your wife, asked you a question._

I proceeded to tell her about my family, the schooling I planned to attend, my friends. She shared with me much of the same. She told me that she lived with her father, and that her mother lived with her new husband. I found it odd that a single man would be raising a teenage daughter. Bella assured me that where she came from, that sort of thing happened all of the time.

Just as we were finishing dinner there was a knock at the door. I wondered who it could be. I didn't think that anyone even knew we were here, well, except Alice.

I opened the door, hoping it was her, but was surprised to find a waiter.

"I am here to collect your dinner dishes, and deliver this," he said handing me a package.

It was another package from Alice. I recognized the beautiful script.

It was a bit unsettling that he knew the moment we were done eating. It was like this Alice could predict the future or something.

The waiter quickly removed the dishes, taking them into the hall. He returned immediately with a wedding cake. It was small, just one single tier, elegant. The two people on top looked exactly like Bella and I.

"Oh, it's beautiful," I heard Bella exclaim. I loved hearing how happy she sounded. "Is that from Alice again?"

"Yes, and there is another package," I said, first opening the card.

"Dear Bella and Edward," I once again read aloud. "I hope that you enjoyed your dinner. Please open the box and change into something more comfortable. Then enjoy dessert. And the cake too. Love Alice."

I didn't get the joke until I had read the words. Now, I knew my face must be red. I glanced up at Bella. Her face was red too.

I thought about trying to say something, but I wasn't sure what to say, so instead, I opted to open the box that had come along with the note.

"Would you like to open the gift?" I asked Bella, feeling the normal color return to my face.

Bella took the box and removed the white ribbon that tied it shut. She opened the lid, obstructing my view of the contents of the box. I heard her gasp.

"What?" I asked quickly, moving around to her side of the table to see what was in the box.

"Oh, it's so beautiful," she said breathy as she lifted sheer fabric out of the box. It wasn't until she had it almost all the way out of the box, that I realized that the fabric, which reminded me of sheer window curtains, was a gown. A very short white gown. Surly Alice didn't mean that Bella would put this on to be more comfortable.

I looked at Bella's face and she was smiling.

"I'm going to change," she said, shocking me even further. "There is something in here for you too Edward," she said with a smile.

I watched her walk towards the bathroom and close the door behind her. The thought of her in that outfit had me trembling.

I looked into the box to find a pair of black silk lounge pants. I had never owned anything silk before. When I picked them up, they felt smooth in my hands. I couldn't help but to compare the feeling to that of Bella's skin.

I decided to dress quickly before Bella came out of the bathroom.

Just as I was beginning to wonder how Bella was doing, I heard her voice call to me from the bathroom.

"Edward?" she called.

"Yes, Bella," I said, rushing to the bathroom door. Did she not like her nightgown? Was it too revealing?

"Edward, I can't do this," Bella said from the other side of the door.

My heart sank as I thought she wanted to leave, or at the least, stay in her wedding dress while we talked.

The bathroom door opened. Bella's hair was now down around her face hanging in loose curls.

"Edward, I can't seem to get my dress undone. There are a ton of buttons on this thing," she said turning her back to me. She used her hands to hold up her hair and asked, "Will you please get me out of this dress?"

I had never in my life felt the blood rush so fast to a certain part of my body. I was just grateful that her back was to me so that she wouldn't see my reaction to her simple request.

My hands were trembling as I found the buttons. I saw and felt her startle a bit when my fingers connected with the skin on her back. I wondered if she felt the same jolt of electricity I did.

I unbuttoned each button slowly as my hands moved lower and lower down her body. When I got to the last button I wished that I would have taken longer.

The sight before me was beautiful. Erotic. I was now staring at her exposed back. The skin I could see went from the nape of her neck to just above the swell of her bottom. It was by far the most sexual thing I had ever seen, and I had seen a few pinup pictures. But this, this was amazing.

I realized that she was waiting for me, so I finally said, long after the last button had been undone, "I think that's it."

"Thank you," she smiled, and closed the bathroom door again.

I waited for what felt like an eternity for her. I knew then that I would wait, if I had to, an eternity for her, and not mind. She was worth it.

When she did eventually come out of the bathroom, the sight before me was breathtaking. Literally. I couldn't breathe.

She looked like an angel, wearing the soft white material that gave me glimpses of her skin, yet kept other places secret, secrets that I would give anything to discover.

I finally tore my eyes from her body to look at her face. Her eyes were wide open staring at me, as if in surprise. I wondered if I had frightened her with the look of lust on my face. I must look like some sex crazed man. I was about to say something when I noticed that it wasn't my face she was looking at. She was staring at my reaction to her in that nightgown.

I glanced down for a second to confirm what I was feeling. It was worse than I thought. My erection had created a giant silk tent out of my pants. I tried to will it to go down, which only seemed to make it worse. And then to my surprise, and Bella's, it jumped.

I heard her sharp intake of air and watched her eyes widen further.

"I ...um... Bella...," I stammered, trying to explain the erection in my pants.

I cleared my throat, when I had gained control of my body. "Uh, would you like to try the cake?"

"Mmmm hmmm," she nodded.

I cut into the cake and removed a slice for the two of us to share. "May I feed you?" I ask.

She nods. "May I feed you too?"

I handed her a small piece of cake and picked one up myself.

I opened my mouth and felt the sweet cake melt on my tongue as she slid it in between my lips. Her mouth was waiting for me as well.

She took a small bite, leaving a bit of frosting on her lip. I moved my thumb up to wipe the frosting off of her lip.

As my thumb brushed over her lip she opened her mouth and dipped her head, sucking gently on my thumb.

While my brain realized that she was only sucking on my thumb, the rest of my body did not. My entire body reacted to her gentle sucking with such a force, I found it hard to stand.

When she finished sucking my thumb, she released it with a popping sound. I heard someone groan, and realized that it was me.

I looked down into her eyes. Searching for a clue as to what I should do. Looking for permission for what I wanted to do most.

"Please."

It was one word, but with it carried a thousand more. There was no mistake what that please meant. It was clear in the tone of the word, the way it escaped her parted lips. If that weren't enough, her eyes, which were heavily lidded, were now as filled with as much lust as mine.

I didn't hesitate. I knew I couldn't refuse her anything anyway. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist letting my hands fall gently on top of the swell of her bottom. It was as soft as I had imagined it would be. I briefly wondered what other parts of her would be soft.

I didn't have time to contemplate this because just as I was about to step back to see if she was upset by the forward placement of my hands, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on my neck.

The kiss started out simple enough, soft, chaste, but morphed as her mouth opened. I felt her tongue dart out and lick my flesh. I felt her mouth gently tug on my skin as she sucked it between those perfect lips. It was the second time in only a few minutes that her mouth had caused me unbelievable pleasure.

I wanted to return the favor.

I wanted to make her feel as good as she had made me feel. Hoping that I wouldn't offend her, I slid one hand up to the small of her back, and bent down to place the other one behind her knees. In one quick movement I had her up in the air and placed gently on the bed.

I was now more convinced than ever that she was an angel. It was more than the way she looked in that almost translucent white gown and the way her hair fell into waves and fanned out on the pillow.

It was like her entire being was ethereal.

She drew her bottom lip into her mouth and bit down on it; giving me a sign that maybe she was human, and possibly as nervous as I felt.

"Bella," I said, trying to control the lust that was coursing through my veins.

To control the need to possess her.

To make her mine, mind, body and soul.

"Edward," she moaned, arching her back off of the bed, offering her body to me.

"Bella, I… I…"

I wasn't sure what I was going to say. Maybe I was going to tell her that I had never done this before.

Maybe I was going to ask her if she would permit me to touch her. Maybe I was going to declare my undying love for her, because as sudden as it seemed, I knew that I truly did love her.

I never got a chance to say any of those things, because in that moment, the one that I would come to define as the single most important moment of my human existence, she spoke the three words that would be my undoing.

"I. Am. Yours."

It was right. Everything was right. My nervousness about being a virgin was gone. I was too excited to be nervous.

I wanted her. I wanted this.

It was so natural. I looked down at her, staring up at me. Her lust filled eyes, wide on her face. Without knowing I was doing it, I moved to her and held her face in my hands. I hovered over her, and then kissed her softly.

The groan that escaped her lips went into my mouth and seemed to go straight to my dick. Instead of pushing away the thoughts that would have made me blush, I embraced them.

Climbing into the bed beside her, I felt her arch toward me. Her perfect breasts pressing against my chest. My hand, moving of its own will, found her waist and pulled her even more tightly to me.

The guttural moan, that escaped her lips, as she threw her head back and pressed into me further made me consider biting into her soft fleshy breasts through her clothing. The thoughts that were flipping through my mind were impure, scandalous, and I loved them.

I moved my mouth to her neck and began sucking on the spot right above her collarbone. I could see her heart beating moving her delicate skin. When my lips found her pulse point, I moaned my pleasure.

After thoroughly exploring the area, I kissed my way back up to her lips. Her return kiss was feverish. Her tongue once again met with mine, touching and tasting. I felt my manhood twitch again when she gently sucked on my tongue, then lip.

"Oh Bella," I groaned, as I pressed my erection into her thigh, momentarily giving it the much needed friction.

She stilled immediately.

I pulled back worried I had frightened her. It was entirely possible that she knew nothing about sex, about male anatomy.

I shouldn't have worried, because once again she surprised me. She smiled and then she wiggled herself so that her thigh was now pressing into me. She moved it ever so slowly, enough to drive me mad.

"Bella," I said putting my hand on her leg to still it, receiving a jolt of electricity that went straight to my throbbing member.

Instead of stilling it, I ended up pulling her leg tighter against me. Her skin felt so soft as I let my hand explore her leg, moving it higher and higher. When it got to the bottom of her night gown, I paused for a moment. Bella and I were still locked in a feverish kiss. I wanted to wait, to make sure that this was what she wanted.

She broke the kiss and her breath faltered as she spoke to me. "Please Edward, please don't stop anymore."

I groaned in response and let my hand slide up under her night gown. Her skin seemed even softer somehow.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned when my thumb brushed across her hip bone. Her hands dug into my back pulling me closer.

I let my hand continue to move upwards. I felt her flat stomach and her belly button. My hands hit her rib cage and I felt each rib slide under my fingers until finally my fingers found the swell of her breasts.

My fingertips ghosted over the soft flesh. My thumb coming in contact with her hard bud. She gasped and arched her back, simultaneously, thrusting her breast into my hand further. Gently squeezing the supple flesh between my fingers I ground my member into her thigh.

"Edward," she sighed, as my thumb rubbed small circles over her nipple causing it to pebble into a tighter bud. That small object became my new obsession. I wanted to touch it to make her say my name like that again. I wanted to see it. Hell, I even wanted to taste it. Would she allow such a scandalous thing?

Perhaps she would. She hadn't denied me anything yet.

I kissed her mouth again, only lingering for a moment before kissing my way back down to her collar bone. Her breathing picked up as I continued to kiss lower. I kissed the smooth material of her gown, and made my way to the bud that my thumb was still stroking. When my kisses reached my thumb I moved my hand, giving my mouth the freedom to do what I desired.

My first kiss is soft, simple, testing to see her reaction. When I looked up at her face and saw her eye lids flutter shut I opened my mouth and began to kiss her through the soft material. My tongue making long heavy strokes over the smooth material.

I exhaled my warm wet breath onto her chest into the rich fabric.

"More," she begged on whispered breath, arching her back to me. I moved my mouth back on top of her breast, sucking her nipple into my mouth, fabric and all. She arched her back further and writhed on the bed.

While my one hand was still lost in her hair, my other hand, which had been exploring her breast, was just clutching the sheets. I realized that I was missing my opportunity to explore her body.

Without breaking contact with her breast, I moved my hand back down to her hip bone. I loved the way she had said my name when I had touched it earlier, and she didn't disappoint when I reached it again. It was more like a groan than my name, but the way her hips started moving, in a circle when my hand got there was enough to distract me from her breast.

I pulled back from her and gasped at the sight before me. Her dark hair was fanned out on the pillow, lips were slightly parted as she panted for breath, but it was her eyes that made me gasp. The look in them was pure lust, pure desire.

"Edward," she groaned, pulling me closer to her and kissing my chest. I felt her hands move down my back and rest at the top of the sleeping pants Alice had given me. She paused for a moment and then slid them both under the material.

I had never in my life had a woman touch my ass. I didn't think anything could feel that good, that is until she gave it a gentle squeeze. I felt my balls slip up inside of me. I knew what was about to happen. Though my experience wasn't extensive, I'd had a few occasions when I touched my member. It was enough to know when I was about to ejaculate, and I knew that if I didn't get a grip on the situation, it was going to happen right then, in my pants. That was not what I wanted. I knew where I wanted to be when that happened.

I felt her hands slide down further but then stop, as they caught on my waistband. She pushed again and then groaned.

She wiggled out from under me and sat up trying again. But they got stuck in the same place. I watched her eyes settle on the drawstring of the pants.

Her eyes followed the string as I moved to a kneeling position in front of her. She raised herself up on her knees as well.

I watched her in fascination as she gently tugged the string, and my pants fell a few inches, caught only by my erection.

"Off," she murmured tugging at my pants gently.

They fell around my knees and my cock sprang forth. She gasped, causing me to look down to see what was wrong. The head was purple and covered in wetness.

I was afraid for a moment that she was frightened, or repulsed, but she smiled and I heard her whisper to me, "Beautiful."

She walked towards me on her knees, just two steps, but that was all I needed to puller her tightly to me and kiss her deeply. I rubbed my throbbing manhood into the material of her nightgown, no longer afraid of her reactions. The feel of the soft material was incredible, but I wanted to feel her skin.

I ran my hands up her thighs, and gathered the material of her gown in them. I continued moving them upward until I had to break our kiss to get it over her head.

"Oh Bella," I groaned when I was able to see her perfect body. And it was perfect. I had seen a few pictures of nude women, but this, what was before me, was better than all of them combined. This was perfection. I was more sure, now than ever, that she was an angel.

Our lips found each other again, and as we kissed, I lay her back down onto the bed. Pulling back from her, I kicked the rest of my sleep pants to the floor.

Placing myself beside her once again, I began kissing my way from her ear to her neck. I didn't stop, I didn't want to stop, and when my kisses reached the top of her breasts, she whimpered and arched her back.

I licked slow circles around her nipple, and then gently sucked it into my mouth. I felt her nipple harden even more against my tongue. It was my turn to groan.

Although I knew little of what I was doing, my body seemed to know what it wanted, as did hers. Her breathing picked up and her fingers wound into my hair, pressing me into her.

I sucked harder on her nipple as my fingers found their way to the apex of her legs. I gently felt the soft curls for a moment, and then moved my hand lower. I was surprised by the amount of moisture left there.

That was one of the two things my father had told me about intercourse when I turned sixteen. He had said, "Son, I know that you will be a man soon, and that you are going to have urges. Just make sure when you are with a woman, that there is sufficient moisture or you will hurt her. Unless she is a virgin, then you will likely hurt her anyway."

I had no idea what he was talking about at the time, but I did now. And there seemed to be more than enough moisture. My hand slid down between her legs and I used my fingers to explore her body. She began moving against my hand, not trying to get away, but trying to get closer.

I kissed my way to her other breast and began sucking on that hard nipple as my fingers found the source of the moisture. She moved her hips, pressing to me, and I allowed one of my fingers to press into her.

"OHHHHHH Edward," she moaned and I invaded her wet flesh. Her warm walls pressed against my finger and I couldn't help but to wonder what it would feel like when another part of my body was in here.

I moved my finger slowly in and out, watching her breasts rise and fall with her labored breathing. Her eyes were closed and her hands were now balled into fists, holding onto the sheet.

I couldn't help but to watch her body respond to my touch. I watched as clear liquid coated my fingertips and her entire womanhood was swelling, particularly one place. I rubbed it with my thumb, and the moan that escaped her lips told me that I had to do it again and again. She moaned and gasped each time my finger entered her or my thumb brushed against that sensitive spot.

"More," she cried out, though it was more of a groan.

I wasn't sure if she meant more fingers or more touching of that spot so I did both. I slid a second finger into her, and rubbed that spot harder, pumping in both of my fingers quickly along with making circles with my thumb I was rewarded with a cry like I'd never heard before, "Oh, Edward, YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Her womanly passage became even tighter, if that were possible, as it felt like her body was sucking onto my fingers. I kept my fingers moving as liquid gushed from her body. If there was a concern about their being enough moisture, there was none now!

I slowed my fingers as her breathing started to return to normal. When I removed my dripping fingers from her body, I couldn't help but to smell them, and then taste them. The taste was incredible, as was the smell. I knew that at some point, I would want to drink from the source, but for now, I had to be inside of her.

I moved to position myself between her legs, as if I'd done this a thousand times. Using my hand to guide my erection to her heat, I found her wetness and rubbed at it with my tip.

_"And son, if she's a virgin, it's going to hurt."_

I wanted this, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Bella, are you a virgin?" I asked, hoping I wasn't insulting her.

A blush started at her chest, and settled on her cheeks. She closed her eyes and nodded. "Can you tell?" she whispered.

"Oh beautiful, no. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. Please... I'm ready."

I leaned forward to kiss her, and as I did, I pressed myself into her. I moaned as I felt her tight wetness close around me. It felt better than I ever could have imagined, and I knew, that as long as I walked this earth, I would never feel anything as wonderful as her body around mine.

I knew that there would be a barrier I would have to break through, but I didn't actually feel it until it snapped. Everything had all felt so tight, but the moment it gave way, granting me assess to her, she gasped and I moaned. I began to pull out, sure I had hurt her, but her hands flew to my ass, and held me in.

I looked at her face. She was biting down on her lower lip, still holding her breath from the gasp of air she had taken in moments earlier. I watched and waited. I felt her body relax as she slowly released her breath along with her lower lip. She smiled and her head rolled slightly to the side, that one move telling me everything was going to be alright.

Inch by inch I entered her. Her breathing was picking up again, and it did nothing to help me resist the urge to simply thrust all the way into her like my body was screaming to do. I didn't want to hurt her. I wished I knew how she felt.

"Oh, Edward... so good, "she moaned, as if answering my silent question.

It took all of my resolve not to take that as a signal to let my body do what it was craving. Instead of granting myself permission to thrust in, I continued to move in slowly. I felt her soft, wet walls expand just enough to fit me.

"Mmmmmm, Bella," I groaned when I was finally seated fully inside of her. Her eyelids fluttered open and she lit up the room with her smile.

"Edward," she sighed as she started making small circles with her hips..

The feeling on my member was so intense that I couldn't help but begin to move in and out slowly.

Resting myself on my elbows, my movements picked up speed and within minutes I was thrusting into her fully, quickly, and without reservation. Her body took everything I had to give, and gave back more with gentle rolls of her hips or arches of her back. Her fingernails were raking the skin on my back causing me pain, which instead of giving me reason to pause, fueled me to continue my love making.

I continued sliding in and out of her, picking up speed. As my speed increased, so did her wetness. The liquid that I had felt on my fingers earlier was now coating my shaft and sliding down it onto my sack. I thrust in harder and faster enjoying every sensation her body was giving mine. I once again felt my release coming, and prayed to anyone who was listening to just give me a few more moments in this bliss. I don't know how I got so lucky, but I was not only rewarded with a few more moments, but at the exact moment of my prayer, Bella looked into my eyes, and on panted breath whispered, "I love you."

Those words were my undoing. I felt my body begin to tense up and pressed deeper into her. I growled as I felt her body grab onto mine, squeezing like it had earlier when I had created such a wetness with my fingers.

Our eyes met and locked.

"I love you," I whispered, as I felt the release I had been waiting my entire life for. Every day for the rest of my existence, I wanted to feel this. And if for some reason, I wouldn't be able to, I knew that I would never settle for anything less.

I feel completely relaxed and whole.

I gently withdrew myself from her, collapsing onto the bed, fulfilled. I immediately regretted the action. I wanted to feel her close to me, so I rolled onto my back and pulled her on top of me. Her body fit perfectly into my arms as her head rested on my chest. I desired her still, but I didn't dare try to enter her again. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't help but notice the bit of blood that I had seen on the sheets, or the fact that she had winced slightly when I had removed my body from hers. And while I wanted nothing more than to fill her completely again, I didn't want to cause her any extra pain. I would have to wait for another time, after she recovered, to be that close to her again.

"I love you, Edward," she murmured sleepily.

"I love you too, my angel," I whispered into her hair.

The contented sigh she emitted vibrated straight to my heart. For the first time in my life, I felt complete.

I held her, stroking her hair as her breathing evened out. I was tired too, but I wanted to stay awake and watch her sleep. I inhaled her scent. It was heavenly. I'd never smelled anything as wonderful, and I knew that if I walked the earth for the next 100 years, I never would again. It was like it was made for me.

I marveled at how our bodies had fit together so perfectly. I picked up her tiny hand and held it in mine. I rubbed small circles in her palm and smiled when she moaned softly. I traced the lines on her hand, trying to memorize everything about her. I moved my fingers to her wrist and traced the small butterfly shaped scar that I saw there. I would have to ask her how she got that when we woke up. I wanted to know everything about her.

I felt myself start to drift into a peaceful sleep. It didn't last long. Halfway through a dream where I was holding Bella in my arms she started to disappear.

"Bella," I cried out as she became even more translucent.

"Edward," she called frantically. Her hand stretched for mine, but when I grabbed it, I was met with air.

"Please," was the last thing I heard from her, as her voice scattered with the breeze. And like that, she was gone.

I sat up in my bed with a start. I was in my own room. I looked around foolishly, as if she would be there. It had obviously been a dream, yet it had seemed so real. I swore that I could still smell her. I knew for a fact that I would never forget that scent for the rest of my life.

I wasn't going to give up that easily. I got up and quickly left the house, heading for the hotel where I had spent the best night of my life.

Twenty minutes later I was standing in front of the hotel, dejected from the information I had been given. The room was empty, and they wouldn't tell me if it had been occupied the night before. I walked down the street feeling lost and confused.

I scanned the people on the streets looking in vain for Bella. I looked into all of the shops, hoping that I might find her there. When I came to a bakery, I looked inside and was surprised to see an exact copy of the wedding cake that Bella and I had shared. I walked into the shop and headed straight towards the cake.

I asked about the cake. She told me that only two had been made and this one was to be picked up by a young woman today.

When in inquired the name of the woman, in hopes it was Bella, she told me that the cake had been ordered by an Alice.

"Are you Edward?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered skeptically.

"Then I have something for you."

I watched as she removed the couple that looked just like Bella and I from the cake and place it in my hand.

For the next week I walked the streets searching for Bella. The following week I contracted Spanish Influenza, and on the day that Alice had told me to see Dr. Cullen, he changed me. I spent the next 87 years wandering the planet searching for that scent. I only kept a few items from my human life. My mother's wedding ring and the cake topper were my two most precious possessions.

When I did eventually meet Alice, I assumed she would have the answers I was looking for, but she had no idea what I was talking about.

I'd stopped asking Alice about it decades ago. But every day, everywhere I went, I looked for Bella, trying to detect her scent. That was why on this particular morning, when I entered the same building I had gone to for three years, I didn't expect anything different. I should have known better. My siblings were being evasive and blocking my gift.

I assumed they were planning another intervention of sorts to try to get me to hook up with one of the Denali sisters. That was why, when she walked into biology, and her scent filled the room I almost went insane.

It was her.

Bella.

My human memories were foggy, but I was positive it was her.

She locked eyes with me and sat down next to me at the table.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," I said my voice shaking.

I watched as recognition flashed in her eyes. She absentmindedly rubbed her wrist.

I glanced at it to see that she was rubbing a butterfly shaped scar.

"Where... how did you get that?" I asked quickly.

"Um, I don't know," she said staring into my eyes. "I just woke up with it this morning. …..Last night I had the strangest dream," she replied with a grin.


End file.
